Phillip Green
Colonel Phillip Green was a despotic militia leader on Earth in the 21st century during World War III. Green, known for his motto: "Overwhelm and devastate," was notorious for striking at his enemies during treaty negotiations. ( ) During the war, Green led a faction of violent eco-terrorists whose actions led to the death of some thirty-seven million people. ( , display graphic) Barely two years after a cease-fire had ended the war, he ordered the euthanasia of hundreds of thousands of radiation-sickened Humans so they would not pass on mutations to future generations. Green outlined his rationale by speaking to a crowd about how they must "reject the impure and cast it out." This act was met with mixed feelings by survivors, many regarding him as nothing more than a genocidal madman. Others saw him as a pragmatic visionary who "humanely" euthanized radiation-afflicted individuals, preventing those afflicted and their descendants from passing on deadly mutations and the suffering that would come with that. ( ) This controversial and contentious posthumous view of Green resulted in heated debates about him and the impact of his policies for many years; among the students of Green's teachings, years afterward, John Frederick Paxton made use of his ideologies to lead a group known as Terra Prime in an unsuccessful bid to expel all non-Humans from the Sol system in 2155. ( ) A replication of Green was created by the Excalbians in 2269. This duplication formed part of their study of the nature of the Human concepts of "good" and "evil." ( ) In 2364, an illustration of Colonel Green inexplicably appeared when Data was assimilating the Dixon Hill novels aboard the . ( ) Quotes "Overwhelm and devastate." "We must reject the impure and cast it out." "This is not a time for timidity and second guessing. We cannot afford to doubt ourselves." "To be human is to be pure." "I have no quarrel with you, any more than you have with me!" (Excalbian duplicate) "Men don't talk peace unless they're ready to back it up with war." (Excalbian duplicate) "History tends to exaggerate." (Excalbian duplicate) Background information Gene Roddenberry conceived of Green as "Mr. Green, who was something of a U.S. 'Hitler-racist' in the late 20th Century." Roddenberry described the character in this way in an initial story outline for , which he wrote on . (These Are the Voyages: TOS Season Three) Green was portrayed by actor Phillip Pine in "The Savage Curtain". A Star Trek fan himself, Pine was delighted to receive the role, play the part and be associated with it. "The character of Green was well written," he remarked. "There were little or no changes required by the director, Herschel Daugherty, or myself to highlight Green's Machiavellian mind. Adolf Hitler was discussed at one point and I was certainly influenced by that man's character in playing the role." (Starlog #130, p. 76) The tone in which he addressed Surak as "...Vulcan!" in the episode may have been some insight into Green's xenophobic attitude towards aliens. Green proved extremely popular. Although Phillip Pine played many villains in television productions, he found Green to be the most often recognized. "I think Colonel Green is probably well-remembered because he was such an unmitigated bastard," Pine mused. "He had no redeeming qualities at all; none. The guy's smile was even sinister! He probably had bad teeth and they hurt. Everything about him was bad .... My grandson told me that I should get a red jumpsuit he wears in 'The Savage Curtain'!" (Starburst Special #29, pp. 59 & 62) Originally, Manny Coto intended to use Green as a villain in the Augments trilogy in season four of Star Trek: Enterprise. While working on the story, he said, "I want to do a very harrowing 'Colonel Green' arc. I'm determined to get 'Colonel Green' into this show." http://trekweb.com/stories.php?aid=41a6ba2e8d542 Coto also thought Green fit well into the plot with the Augments, later admitting, "I always thought that he was an interesting character to bring to life and flesh out. But the implication was that he had something to do with the Eugenics Wars as well." http://trekweb.com/stories.php?aid=412314afb35d5 Coto invented an extensive backstory for the character's appearance on Star Trek: Enterprise. "It was fun fleshing him out and creating a whole history, a background for him in these episodes," said Coto. After he learned that Brent Spiner was interested in a role on the series, Coto changed the story arc to accommodate Spiner. "For a little while," Coto explained, "I even toyed with the idea of him playing Colonel Green." Coto instead created the character of Arik Soong for Spiner to play. http://trekweb.com/stories.php?aid=412314afb35d5 Green's appearance in Enterprise s Augments trilogy would have featured the logo of the Fourth World military (as shown in ), here used as Green's personal command emblem. After Green was removed from the Augments arc, the only other appearance of that emblem was in . Green's first name was given as "Phillip" in a barely legible graphic seen in . The name was likely chosen in reference to the first name of the character's original actor, Phillip Pine. Green was portrayed by Steve Rankin in the later fourth season installment . As he was to be seen only on a monitor, the casting of Green took place after production on "Demons" wrapped. http://trekweb.com/stories.php?aid=421749f5dbbf7 The role had to be recast because Phillip Pine had died since appearing in "The Savage Curtain". To adopt the part, Rankin underwent several physical changes. "They made me up, got my hair dark, gave me the pointy sideburns," he said. Like Pine before him, Rankin was also thrilled to portray Green, having been a Star Trek fan too. "That was a very, very cool thing to do," he enthused, adding, "but Col. Green was one of the worst men in the universe." de:Phillip Green fr:Phillip Green